1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of internal combustion engines and more particularly to a device that tremendously enhances the performance of any internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Problem
It is known in the art to inject hydrogen gas into the air intake of an internal combustion engine to enhance performance. Several devices are on the market that create hydrogen electrolytically from water or other liquids. Also zinc/acid combinations have been used. These methods suffer from having to supply electricity to the device, inability to control the amount of gas produced, corrosive acids, and danger of electrical shock. It would be tremendously advantageous to have a device that could produce hydrogen gas on demand from the vehicle's throttle which can then be injected into the air intake of the engine.